Sora Seiryu
Sora Seiryu (スカイ青竜, Seiryū Sukai) is a 15 year old high school student attending Yuuei , he came 3rd in the entrance exam for Class 1-C and 5th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. He is the main protagonist in My Super School. Personality At the beginning of the series, Sora is an ordinary junior-high student known in school as "Idiot Sora" for his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, lack of athleticism and the fact that his family is very poor and live in a small flat, which Sora freely admits to. Sora is generally depicted as comically horrified by the outrageous and sometimes stupid actions of those around him, generally causing him to become hysterical all the time he is with his class members, especially by All Might's training methods. However he has a formidable quirk and Eraserhead states that he shouldn't be taken lightly or he will crush you, Sora can be very violent whenever he wants to protect those important to him. Sora's personality has developed greatly since the beginning of the manga, from being a cowardly, useless individual who gave up easily, to an individual of great resolve to do whatever he must do to protect the companions he has made. Appearance Sora has golden brown hair and his eyes are a sharp orange tone, in his school attire he wears a white under shirt with a black tie, a woolly grey jumper and black trousers. When in normal wear he has a hoodie with the numbers 27 on it and baggy combat dress trousers, he also wears Adidas Originals Adi Ease Trainers. Abilities Before coming to Yuuei, Sora relentlessly trained and honed his body so that his mocking classmates would eat their words when they saw how strong he was. Superhuman Agility -''' Even without using his Quirk Sora has incredible agility, and is capable of discolating his joint in order to evade any incoming attack. 'Superhuman Speeds -' Sora is capable of moving at speeds of Mach 10 (between hypersonic and high hypersonic speeds), through the use of his quirk it is capable of increasing to Mach 35 (Re-entry speeds). 'Superhuman Strength -' Sora's physical strength is greater than that of 3 gorilla's (meaning he has the strength of 26 grown men), this is without the use of his Quirk. 'Espionage -' Due to his incredible speed and agility Sora is an incredible spy and has never been noticed nor found when spying on other people, in fact the boys even use Sora to go and take pictures of the girls when they are changing in gym class. Quirk Sora's Quirk is called Shooting Star, it is named so because it's primary ability is to endow the user's body with the heat and kinetic energy of a shooting star. Its primary strength is, moving at a speed typically in excess of 20 km/s, aerodynamic heating produces a streak of light, both from the glowing object and the trail of glowing particles that it leaves in its wake. The user can control and manipulate the heat/kinetic energy heat and it is used with almost every offensive move the user makes. One of the most unique abilities is the power of flight, though the user cannot hover and must be constantly moving in one direction. The user can also use the momentum aspect of the Quirk to increase their and/or decrease the opponents (physical) attacks (as all physical attacks come from the momentum behind it) and ultimately overpower their opponent. Moves * 'Meteor Fist - '''This consists of Sora surrounding his fist(s) with with the heat and kinetic energy of a meteor, and then punches the opponent with it and sends them flying * '''Freeze -' Sora uses the ice that comes from his imitation of a comet to freeze the opponent, this technique was created to counter water-type quirk users. * 'Heat Barrage -' Sora releases the heat that comes from 'Meteor Fist '''and fires multiple heat blasts with just a single punch. * '''Star Streak - '''Sora's name for his flight ability, he uses the kenetic heat to propel him forward and/or upwards. * '''Heat Cannon - '''Sora gathers a large amount of heat and kinetic energy around him, then releases at his back (for support) and forwards firing a blaze of flames that decimates anything. * '''Heat Fire -' Sora surrounds his finger with the heat and kinetic energy, then releases it as a tiny burst, like bullets from a gun. * 'Meteor Shower -' Sora forms lots of small fireballs in the air and send them raining down like hail, bouncing around on various things and doing great damage to any opponent they strike. * 'Turbo Charge -' This is created applying the momentum and speed aspect of Sora's Quirk to each of blood cells and brain cells thus speeding their functions. Once this happens, Sora's body gains extraordinary physical abilities, and the vast amounts of heat cause him to become luminescent and glow bright orange/red. * 'Blitz -' Sora uses '''Turbo Charge '''and moves at superhuman speeds and generate heat from the high speed friction, he then adds '''his '''heat to the mix greatly increasing his flames amount of damage and is one of Sora's stronger hand-to-hand attacks. In this mode his eyes turn orange and a orange flames appears on his forehead. * '''Blaze King - '''Unlike generating either heat and kinetic energy or smoke for his attacks, Sora generates both simultaneously, increasing the power and range of his attacks. This means that his explosive speed and strength is increased as well, after deactivating the technique he feels a rush of fatigue as his body cannot withstand the temperature (which is up to 6,000,000 degrees celsius). This is a Destructive Mode that greatly increases Sora's destructive power and speed, as well as his defensive capabilities and should not be taken lightly. Equipment '''Dragon Claws -'''These a pair of black, metal-clad Gloves and it has a large "X" crest in the circular glass dome that covers the back of his hands. They are extremely durable, as they need to be in order to withstand Sora's Quirk. '''X Headphones -'''These headphones are used as a method of communication and also to project holograms of himself or another person to trick his opponent. '''X Lenses -'''These Special Contacts display a targeting system, as well as a system to gauge the strength of the flames in both Dragon Claws. They are interfaced with the X Headphones. '''Mafia -'''This is the name of the battle wear that is needed to fight and used Sora's Quirk more efficiently, he nicknamed it Mafia because of its uncanniness of the suit that mafia men normally wear in movies. RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:Male Knavei Shinigami Sora and Knave have a typical (although one sided) shonen rivalry, with the latter fascinated at Sora's will to never give in. Sora himself deeply admires Knaves power and dependability, he has stated that Knave is his ideal model of a hero and a human. Both recognise each otherss talents but neither is aware of the others respect towards each other, Sora and Knave almost always try to be the best at whatever they do and will not be the second best at '''ANYTHING. They also do not realise how similar they are. [[Arthur Pendragon|Arthur Pendragon/''Satan]] Arthur and Sora have a very healthy relationship and have friendly sparring matches to increase their strength, however when it comes to 'Satan' Sora will attack him if he goes after his friends. 'Satan''' himself always seems to go after Renji, Knave and Sora whenever he is released as they are normally the strongest people around, even when there are stronger people he still goes after Sora perhaps acknoledining his potential strength and danger factor to his existence in the future. Minami Byaku These two are called the two "lovebirds" of their class, the class loves to see and meddle in there affairs and the two where voted best young couple in Yuuei. Although Sora likes Minami he originally decided not to tell her until she mustered the courage to confess her feeling to him, this was very hard as Minami had no idea that Sora already knew she liked him and that he liked her too. Eventually Sora went to confess to her as she was taking forever to tell him but she told him about her feelings first, they are currently dating and have made a promise to try and get married. Kali Zulu Kali originally thought of Sora as trash due to his split side personality, she believed he was not using his own strength, he was simply showing a facade and had no idea why Arthur had an interest in him. However Sora sees Kali as a very important and valuable ally in battle and ignored the fact that she thought of him lowly, eventually as time progressed Kali now agrees that Sora is a cpabble leader (although she thinks Arthur would be a better one). Ukaku Taka Ukaku seems to be very interested in Sora's growth as a hero, she seems fascinated by his determination and resolve. She originally thougth it was love that ruled her infatuation of Sora but she eventually realised it was envy and admiration, the two have a good borderline great relationship and are great friends with each other. The class is, however, against them being friends because they are under the impression that Ukaku wants to steal Sora away from Minami. Renji Hitachi Sora was the first person in the class to open up to Renji as the rest of the class was scared of him, they clicked with each other immediately as they both had the same personality with each other, they are also capable of switching to a ruthless mode straigtt away and exibiit their incredible abilities. However Sora claims that the moment Renji regains all of his memories as a villian he will fight him with the intention to kill him, bothe him and Renji, especially, hope that it will not come to that and that they can continue to be best friends.